


The Great Dad-bacle

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: KnB Kiddies [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic, Family, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, bloody noses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Aomine's son is calling for dad, but he's not the dad being called for. Nor is Kagami. Or Hyuuga. Or Izuki. Or—“Dad?”“Yeah, Squirt!?”“Sorry, not you, Dad! Other Dad!?”





	The Great Dad-bacle

**Author's Note:**

> You all know exactly which post I'm referencing here. If not, it's [this](https://arcs-and-blah.tumblr.com/post/68533329797/are-there-any-downsides-to-having-lesbian-parents/) one!

“Dad?” called the voice of a certain 10-year-old boy.

“Yeah, Squirt!?” Aomine responded from the living room to his son.

“Sorry, not you, Dad!” Kazuki said. He was in his room. “Other Dad!?”

“Yeah!?” Kagami answered from beside Aomine.

“Oh ha ha ha,” Kazuki fake laughed. “Very funny, Uncle Kagami. Dad!”

“What!?” yelled back a certain bespectacled man. Laugher emitted from everyone in the living room: all of Seirin plus Aomine.

Kazuki didn’t seem to appreciate the joke. “Dad!?” he continued to yell from his room, certainly more bitterly.

“What does my dear son need this son-day!?” Izuki yelled. He only got laughs through the momentum of the on-running joke. Except from one.

“Izuki…”

Though, there was one other who didn’t seem to appreciate the joke either.

“ _Dad!?”_

“That’s me!” Koganei.

“ _Daad!?”_

“What’s up!?” Tsuchida.

“ _Daaad!?”_

“Son!?” Fukuda.

 “ _Daaaad!?”_

“Whatever it is, I am here!” Kawahara.

“ _Daaaaad!?”_

“Do you need something!?” Furihata.

“ _Daaaaaad!?”_

“Yes, honey!?” Riko.

“Aunt Riko, you aren’t even a boy!”

“Kazuki, that is no way to speak to your dad.” Kiyoshi.

Everyone continued their teasing laughter even when hearing a loud thump from Kazuki’s room. The boy had slammed his hands on his desk when shooting up to stand. The door to his room swung open soon after. “ _Kuroko Tetsuya Dad!”_

Calming down his laughter, Aomine turned to Kazuki. “Sorry, Squirt. Dad went out—”

Aomine froze mid-sentence.

The rest of the room froze as well.

All the adults’ eyes were bulging wide.

Kazuki—from his hands over his nose to down his arms and most of his shirt—was covered in blood.

“Oh, well, when’s he coming back?”

Horrified shrieks filled the apartment.

Kazuki was startled and confused, but not as confused as the dad he was calling for when he entered the front door.

“What in the world is going on?” Kuroko questioned aloud, needing to shout over the chaos. For someone who walked into a room full of screaming adults around his blood covered son, he was inexplicitly calm. Though, his eyes were still wide. And he and Nigou were only gone for not even 5 minutes.

Young Kazuki trotted up to his desired father. “Dad, my nose started bleeding.”

“Yeah,” Kuroko responded, quickly rushing to grab napkins from the kitchen. He gave them to Kazuki to hold over his still bleeding nose before leading him to the bathroom. “Just stand over the sink and pinch the ridge of your nose. I’ll grab you a wet towel and some new clothes.”

Kazuki walked through the bathroom door with Kuroko right behind. However, before completely crossing the threshold, Kuroko scolded his fellow adults. “Really? A room full of 12 adults, yet here my son is, covered in blood.”

“Trust me, Tetsu,” Aomine started, pale. And he wasn’t the only one weary-headed. “Lessons have been learned.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you're supposed to be writing for another fic, yet got sidetracked... But I was meaning to get this one out anyways hahaha! And my dear Kazuki, even after being teased during something rather serious, there's no hard feelings! It's all chill! Innocent child Seirin doesn't deserve hahaha! But really, Kuroko can't even leave for 5 minutes =w=''


End file.
